


[俊八]成人爱情

by Muszyi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muszyi/pseuds/Muszyi
Summary: 文俊辉老远就看到了这个与酒吧氛围不同的人，一身骚包的酒红色西装也能穿出优雅的感觉，靠近了才发现更骚包的是若隐若现的黑色纱制衬衫。有够辣的。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 20





	[俊八]成人爱情

*有泥塑情节  
*有雷人发言  
*ooc，ooc，ooc  
*请谨慎阅读

*再提醒一遍请谨慎阅读

霓虹灯晃得眼睛几乎快睁不开，劲爆的舞曲透过音响几乎将人震碎，徐明浩靠在调酒台上欣赏着绚丽灯光下调酒师手里逐渐变得浑圆的冰。

文俊辉老远就看到了这个与酒吧氛围不同的人，一身骚包的酒红色西装也能穿出优雅的感觉，靠近了才发现更骚包的是若隐若现的黑色纱制衬衫。

有够辣的。

精心烫过的卷发搭在精致的假面上，露出尖尖的下巴，怪像女孩子的。

“Alexander*，给他。”文俊辉指了指徐明浩，整个吧台只有一个人，徐明浩把注意力从绚烂的舞池上移开，看到的是戴着白玫瑰假面的人，看起来身材还不错。他扭头冲调酒师敲敲桌子毫不客气地接受了文俊辉请的酒：“Godfather。”

假面舞会的实质是猎物与猎人的追逐游戏，戴上精美的面具也许会将身份对调，只是徐明浩嗅到了，同为猎人的气息。

文俊辉听到godfather时讶异地挑了挑眉，毕竟这种清醒又温柔的酒看起来和今天赤裸裸写着诱人的徐明浩有些不搭，他以为至少会听到点什么烈酒或者果酒的名字。饶有兴味地挑眉坐在他身旁，一双猫眼透过两副款式相似的白色假面打量着对方，不盈一握的腰和若隐若现的胸前两点都敲着文俊辉的消息提醒说机不可失时不再来。

两个人抱着同样的心思接近，酒成了邀约的由头。文俊辉指指自己的卡座示意记账，徐明浩顺着看过去，是小小的双人卡座。

约个炮还整这么多有的没的。

徐明浩借着面具小小地惊讶了一下这人的磨蹭，调情还带前戏的，往常一拍即合不都往楼上跑，挺有意思哈。

他们并肩坐在小小的卡座里，说实话这个卡座心机得很，说是双人卡位但是两个成年人坐在一块的话要想坐得舒服就得肢体接触，怀抱交叠式的，可不就方便动手动脚了。

徐明浩先发制人环住文俊辉的腰往自个儿怀里带，身边这人看起来挺瘦，怎么搂起来这么大只！

徐明浩虽然长得高但骨架细得和女孩子没有两样，他勉强地环着人高马大的文俊辉移开视线去欣赏舞台上的钢管女郎，柔弱无骨的姿态和跳逗地提臀扭腰让人口干舌燥。

文俊辉心思倒不在钢管舞上，他注意到徐明浩一直往那边盯着看生出了些不满的情绪，一只手覆上两人紧挨着的腿轻轻摩挲：“太细了。”

徐明浩的腿笔直细长，天生的吃不胖体质也是头一回被人在这种时候说细，双关话的拆解方法便是以不变应万变，他笑了笑：“原来你喜欢粗的呀？”他回握住文俊辉压在两人腿上的手，“我更喜欢深一点。”

即使是震耳欲聋的音乐声，徐明浩也听到了那句：“怕是没有你深。”

唇枪舌战的体验并不多，不管是何种的唇枪舌战徐明浩都不算有经验，回完嘴他便不再应声，有一搭没一搭地捏着男人精壮的腰，不算厚的布料填补了些许腹肌的沟壑，但是上手的感觉依旧不错。突然手被抓住，他才发现环着的这个人好像，有反应了。

“我还想看完表演，好戏要等着晚点开场不是吗？” 

徐明浩撇了撇嘴，这种时候的舞娘才不是舞会的重点，这人主动勾引又吊着不干，是看不起他吗？

闪烁的灯光晃得徐明浩实在难受，许久没有做爱让他一刻也不想等待，索性直接扯过文俊辉的领带，几乎是笔尖对鼻尖的距离恶狠狠地丢了一句：“你不做我去找别人了。”

心急的兔子想吃肉。文俊辉看着把人逼急了假装乖顺地举起双手一副任君发落的样子，徐明浩就这么扯着他的领带往楼上走，早就准备好了包间不用经过前台浪费时间，刷卡进门都有些迫不及待地用脚后跟猛地带上就往床上扑。

他跨坐在文俊辉身上，这个角度的灯光正好可以看到徐明浩纱衣遮挡不住的身体，细瘦的腰身和淹没在高腰裤下的腹肌线条都在一寸寸地点着文俊辉的火。他的指尖有点凉，文俊辉的体温偏高，他解开衬衫扣子的动作不小心点在了皮肤上像是被按了放大键，真是个磨人的体验。文俊辉不耐地舔了舔舌根：“这么紧张就不要玩骑乘了吧，我怕顶得太深了你会晕过去。”

徐明浩没有接他的茬，细长的指尖隔着西裤摩挲着文俊辉的裤裆，勃起状态的那玩意大小着实可观，鼓鼓囊囊一团在昂贵的面料上顶起一个小帐篷。

亚洲人少有的尺寸，他还很有心情地评价着。

文俊辉是个不折不扣的上位者，他捏着徐明浩的腰盘算着什么时候把人掀翻，这床不算大他要是直接推的话搞不好坏了一夜气氛。不过徐明浩接下来的动作有点打乱文俊辉的计划，他主动地解下自己包裹着细腰的裤子，丝毫不在意文俊辉的西装会不会被弄脏，给文俊辉扔了一管润滑液满是大爷的语气：“给我弄。”

文俊辉准确无误地接住润滑液，有些诧异地挑挑眉：“不是说喜欢深一点吗？”

徐明浩伸手按了按文俊辉挺起的东西：“挺大一玩意，不用白不用。”

既然上下位达成共识那么被麝香味拥抱的一夜才算开始。文俊辉的指尖探进湿润深幽的小口立即就被很好地包裹住了，他耐心地探索着秘境，徐明浩的节点不算很深，是手指就能碰到的程度，文俊辉故意在那点上多蹭了几下得到了很好的回应。只是他坏心眼地嘴上还在挑衅：“先别叫这么早，明天嗓子哑了可不好交代。”

徐明浩简直想把这人的嘴缝上，他凑过去在文俊辉耳边轻声说：“那就看看是你先射还是我嗓子先哑。”隔着面具文俊辉只能看到一截小尖下巴和睫毛不是很长的眼睛，配着半长的卷发真的很像女孩子。他扶着徐明浩的腰轻轻摩挲：“妹妹你可要做好准备。”

啧，太吵了。徐明浩听到明晃晃地在引战的称呼想着待会要先把他夹射了再看谁才是小姑娘，却被猝不及防地捅进去忍不住喘了一声而打断，虽然这人嘴是欠了些，但是完全坐到底的满足感还是让他对这次一夜情点了个五星好评，就算文俊辉的技术烂到家了也能爽到。

不过文俊辉才不是什么空有装备没有技术的家伙，徐明浩慢慢地挺起自己的腰往外抽又往下坐的时候还很贴心地扶住了他的腰给徐明浩一个卸力的点，不然徐明浩早就软成了水。只不过都处于劣势了徐明浩还要和文俊辉斗嘴，宛如小学生吵架的“哥哥你才顶到这里吗？不能更深了吗？”挑衅下得毫无威慑力，反而像是被幼兔轻轻踹了一脚。

尺寸不小的东西把自己破开的感觉非常奇妙，还是这种每一下都捅到最深处的姿势，让他控制不住疯狂分泌液体去迎合文俊辉的凶器，重力带来的快速冲击带出的水声让人耳根发红。

时不时擦过的靶心让徐明浩控制不住自己呻吟出来，还没有完全脱掉的纱衣被沁出的薄汗打湿贴在身上，禁锢的感觉加上身下带来的冲击让他浑身都在颤抖，几乎要支撑不住自己的身体完成抽插的动作，文俊辉对着靶心快速冲击，粗壮的东西在小腹顶出了一个小包，狠狠地撞击让徐明浩处于狂风暴雨之中，还要问一句：“这样够不够？要不要再用力一点？”

小学生用做爱打架的后果就是到最后两个人都气喘吁吁不分胜负。

文俊辉伸手去揭徐明浩的面具，顺手把自己的也带了下来。其实徐明浩都已经做好如果这人长得不行就闭着眼做的准备了。不过长得比预想的要帅气，值得再追加一个五星好评。徐明浩在吻上去之前是这么想的。

文俊辉很少在一夜情的时候和别人接吻，但是骑在他身上的人拿走他一个吻倒是十分地欢迎。无师自通的吻技纠缠着对方的舌头，上面的水声几乎赶得上身下的水声了，文俊辉趁着这个机会把徐明浩翻过来，几乎是整根抽出又狠狠撞进去的动作让徐明浩控制不住惊叫出声，文俊辉故意这么卡着不动，又开口把战争的帷幕重新升起，大有徐明浩不说出想要的答案就不动的架势。

这时候卡着不动除了耍流氓也没有别的目的了，徐明浩心急地动了动自己的腰，非常配合地说出通关密码：“唔…嗯呃、爽、哥哥好棒……”

文俊辉满意地继续抽插起来，只是避着徐明浩渴求的点不去抚慰，惹得徐明浩夹紧了屁股阻止他继续作乱。文俊辉本只是想稍微地恶作剧一下，谁能想到徐明浩用这种方式抵抗，他也只好更加卖力地干活。

射了满套拔出来的时候文俊辉很好心情地凑近去吻了吻徐明浩汗湿了的额头轻声夸了句：“宝贝好棒。”徐明浩还没有太知足，伸手去套文俊辉还沾了一点精液的性器，被文俊辉按住：“不要太贪心，明天会起不来的。”

只是最后还是抵不住双方都过分合拍，文俊辉又用手给他玩到第二回射精，徐明浩也破天荒地给人用嘴深喉了一发，在浴室洗漱的时候嗓子已经有些发哑，许久不开荤的两个人都得到了最优质的款待。不过后果就是第二天徐明浩起床的时候腿还有些打颤，往文俊辉身上倒，文俊辉笑他是不是还没吃够，徐明浩瞪了他一眼，穿上了自己那身完全遮不住斑驳痕迹的透视纱衣头也不回地跑掉。

只是世界有时候就是这么小，回家补觉的时候蹭进电梯的人好像昨晚自己才切身体会过他的床上功夫，原来自己空了个把月的对门就是这人的房子。文俊辉也没想到被自己遗忘许久的房子第一回来住就能遇上这种事，楼道监控记录下的某些共识达成的过程实在有点刺激，阴差阳错地收获一个技术不赖的长期炮友徐明浩觉得好像也不是很亏，只是这个炮友以后会怎么变成男友再变成老公就还有好长一段故事可以说了。

**Author's Note:**

> -Alexander 比较适合女生喝的奶酒
> 
> 雷到也不许举报，谢谢。


End file.
